Michelle's Nights at Freddy's
by FoxyForever55
Summary: Michelle has just been hired at a sex parlor called Freddy Fuckbear's Parlor, as a night guard. The job pays well but it's quite boring. She finds a way to spice things up. I don't own any of FNAF. All rights of FNAF belong to Scott Cawthon.
1. Hired

Introduction: Michelle was born and raised in Chicago. She had a younger sister until they were separated at age six and ten when their parents divorced. Michelle just got fired from her job and needs a new job. She's hired at a sex parlor called Freddy Fuckbear's Parlor, as a night guard. The job pays pretty good but Michelle finds a way to spice up her job a little. Michelle is twenty-three now and he sister should be nineteen Michelle has D-cup sized breasts, a curvy body, and a big ass. She has bright blue eyes and long, dark brown hair.

* * *

Michelle's POV

I walked to parlor to get to a job interview. I walked in the door and saw a young lady at a desk. I walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Michelle. I'm here to possibly see about becoming a night guard."

"Nice to meet you. Right this way." The lady led me to a door that read: 'Manager's Office'. We knocked before walking in. I saw the manager. He was about 6ft3 with a strong build. He was starting to bald a little on the top.

"You must be Michelle."

"That's me." I shook his hand as the lady left.

"So, let's get down to business. What kind of things would you do on the job?" He asked.

"Well... I would do my job... I wouldn't mess around or get into trouble."

"Good. Next question. Are you good at staying up late?" I nodded.

"Okay. Last question. Would you enjoy this job?"

"I think I would." I replied. He nodded.

"Great... well your hired. You just gotta sign this contract." He pulled out a clipboard.

"What's in the contract?" I asked.

"Well... it just says that you agreed that you have my permission to have sex with the animatronics, if you'd like." I wasn't sure about this.

"I'm not too sure."

"Very understandable, read it yourself." He handed me the contract and I began to read it. It said that if I sign, I have permission to **have** sex with the animatronics, if **I want**. Not that I am **forced** to. I didn't see anything wrong with the contract.

"Well... you have a deal." I signed the contract and handed it back.

"Great. I hope to see good work out of you and see you at eleven tonight."

"Sir, before I leave. Do I call you by your last name or first name?"

"Just call me Adam."

"See you tonight, Adam." I left the parlor and got ready for tonight.

* * *

I arrived at the pizzeria just on time. I walked in to see Adam waiting for me. He walked over to me.

"Hey, Michelle. Great to see you." I shook his hand.

"Shall we start the tour?" I asked. He chuckled before gesturing me to follow him.

* * *

We finished up the tour with my office. It was somewhat small but not cubicle size.

"So, this is your office. Just check the cameras, make sure nothing happens. Oh, if you get a bit bored, you can have sex with the animatronics as I said before. They will try to seduce you but won't actually make a move on you until they have your permission."

"Sounds great." I said.

"Good, well... that's about the time. You'll be working from midnight until six. See you at six!" He yelled. I waved goodbye as I sat down in my chair. I looked around the room. There was a fan on the desk, a computer, and a plastic cupcake that had two large eyes. I figured it meant something so I left it alone. I closed the doors shortly afterwards. I heard some banging before I looked to the cameras. I saw that one of the animatronics were gone. Adam never said anything about them moving but he did say they will try to seduce you. I guess he did tell me. I couldn't figure out who was missing until I found him... or her. It was a large, curvy purple bunny. She had larger tits than me. I watched as she rubbed her hands down her sides. I quickly switched the camera back to animatronics'... display room. The other two were still there. I put the camera down and noticed posters in the office. One had a picture of the bear I saw. It read: 'Are you ready for Freddy?' I saw another poster with the chicken on. 'Let's fuck!' I saw a poster with the bunny on it. 'Bonnie the bunny.' I saw the final poster. It had a picture of a crimson red fox. 'The new face of play-time! Foxy doesn't bite.' I only figured out that the bunny was named Bonnie. The bear was named Freddy. This fox though... I didn't see him in the display room. I pulled up the cameras and looked around. Bonnie had moved to the dining area by now. I checked the display room again and no one had moved. I flipped back to find Bonnie gone. She had already moved to the left hallway. I found her in the corner camera, right by the door. Bonnie began feeling herself again. I began to feel hot as I watched her show. I decided to switch the camera. _You can't just have sex on the first night. Snap out of it Michelle!_ I mentally slapped myself before focusing on my job. I put the camera down to see Bonnie at the window. She was rubbing her tits against the glass. This enticed me a lot. I wore a blouse tonight. My pussy began to feel hot. I began to rub myself watching Bonnie. Bonnie enjoyed this. Bonnie pointed to the door. I opened the door and she walked in swaying her hips.

"Hello, Bonnie." I didn't expect her to respond.

"Hello." She replied in a seductive tone.

"Y-you can talk?" She nodded silently. She walked over to me and got close to me. Her fur looked so real. I knew I wanted to have sex now. I was bored and extremely horny after Bonnie's show. Bonnie got close to me and kissed me passionately. I grabbed one of Bonnie's tits and she moaned in pleasure. Bonnie ran a hand under my skirt. She teased me with her gentle rubbing. We parted slowly. I saw the lust in her eyes. She ran a hand over my blouse, teasing my nipple with her finger tip.

"Permission?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled as she got on her knees. I spread my legs as she readied herself. She moved my panties.

"A little excited?" I nodded. She grinned before slowly licking my pussy, teasing me. I moaned in pleasure. Bonnie slowly picked up her speed, inserting one finger into my pussy and began the rythem. The pleasure felt so good. She grabbed one of my tits with her free hand. I held her head in place as her pleasuring continued and increased. The feeling was new. It was better. I felt like I was in heaven. I had boyfriends before but Bonnie was way better at pleasuring me. She was programmed pretty well. I didn't know about the others. There were two females and two males. Bonnie and this chicken, the females, and Freddy and Foxy the males. I felt my orgasm coming as Bonnie increased her licking and fingering. I felt my body began to shake with pleasure as my orgasm approached. I soon screamed in pleasure as my juices squirted onto Bonnie's face. She swallowed my juices before offering her fingers to me. I cleaned off her hand before she pulled me into kiss. There was a red couch at the far end of the office. Bonnie sat down and spread her legs. I was ready. I never know myself to be a lesbian but I guess I was now. I walked over to her swaying my hips. I got on my knees before I began to rub her pussy. She moaned, grabbing her tits. I slowly inserted two fingers before moving my face to lick it softly to tease her. She moaned. Her body began to shake and writhe with pleasure. She moaned as I sped up with the licking and fingering. I decided I'd surprise her by speeding up rapidly. She screamed in pleasure before her breaths became heavy I could tell she was close to an orgasm. I picked up the pace even more as she held my head in place. Her body began to tremble as her juices squirted onto my face and hand. I got up, smiling before swallowing her juices and offered her my hand covered in her juices. She cleaned my hand greedily. She was panting now. I climbed onto her lap before we began to kiss. Her tongue explored my mouth while I grabbed her tits. She gripped my ass. I didn't care if anyone found out. It felt good... but weird at the same time. But a good kind of weird. We kissed for a while until she pushed me off. I sat on the couch. Bonnie sat next to me before turning to me and kissing me again. Our tongues tangled and entwined. She began to rub my pussy with one hand and grab one of my tits firmly. Bonnie continued to rub me until she stuck in two fingers. It felt so good. I couldn't wait for what my second night brought me. Bonnie increased her fingering as we kissed. I moaned into her mouth and began to finger her to give her the same pleasure as me. She moaned as we parted from our kissing. I grabbed one of her tits in return. We moaned a little before going back to kissing. I felt my orgasm coming. I sped up my fingering as Bonnie did the same. I screamed as we parted from our kiss. We squirted at the same time, covering each other's hand in our juices. We were both panting now. I smiled at Bonnie. I looked at the clock. 5:50 am. I looked at Bonnie.

"I guess it's time to go." Bonnie got up, bringing me with her.

"Will I see you tomorrow night?" She nodded.

"Bring a friend." I winked at her. She pulled me into one last, deep passionate kiss before leaving. I quickly got dressed and met Adam at the door.

"Hey, Michelle. How was the night?" He asked.

"Fantastic." I said. He chuckled a little.

"Bonnie pull the lesbian out in you?" I nodded slowly, smiling a little bit.

"She does that with every guard."

"Well, see you tonight." I said.

"See you later, Michelle." I left the pizzeria and walked home. This job was going to be really, really fun.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I really thank your support for my other two stories. I'll start to be uploading chapters more often and as much as possible. As always, see you guys later!**


	2. Ladies' Night

I climbed into the shower. I was thinking about who would come tonight. I teased myself by rubbing my pussy and teasing my nipple with my free hand. I stopped teasing myself and got out of the shower. I dried myself off paying extra attention to my tits and pussy. I didn't even get dressed. I just laid down on my bed and began to finger myself right away. I didn't even bother easing into it. I moaned with pleasure.

Foxy's POV

Bonnie had told us what she did with the new guard. I wish I'd be in order again. Maybe I'd pay the guard a visit soon. I hoped it was a female. I wasn't gay. I was originally designed to be used by both males and females unlike Freddy who was only used by females. It was a load of bullshit. Freddy was a bigger pussy than me. I found it weird. Almost like the manager favored him over me.

Michelle's POV

I screamed in ecstasy as my orgasm came. I laid there panting, my fingers covered in my juices. I cleaned my hand off, savoring the flavor. I got dressed and headed for the door. I started to walk to the pizzeria, thinking of who would visit me.

* * *

I arrived at the pizzeria just in time. I met Adam at the door and walked to my office. I sat down in my chair. Tonight, I wore a skirt and blouse again with red high heels. I checked the cameras. None of the animatronics moved yet. I put the camera down and decided to wait. The anticipation of waiting for sex was driving me crazy and I used every strength in my body not to finger myself or touch myself at all. I wanted to leave that to whoever came tonight. I decided to check the display room again and noticed not only Bonnie, but the chicken was gone. I checked around for them and found the two lovely ladies in the dining area. Bonnie began putting on a show, feeling her body with her smooth hands while the chicken rubbed her pussy. I watched for a little while until I couldn't wait. I put the camera down and waited for their arrival. My patience was rewarded as Bonnie and her lady friend walked in, swaying their hips. I gestured them to couch before engaging in a passionate kiss with Bonnie. The chicken didn't want to be ignored and began gripping my ass.

"Bonnie... who's your lady friend?" I asked as we parted.

"Chica." Bonnie replied in a seductive tone.

"Chica is very beautiful." I said in the same tone as Bonnie. Chica smiled before pulling me into a kiss. Our tongues tangled before she released me. Bonnie pulled me onto her lap and began to kiss me while Chica played with my ass. Bonnie parted from me before getting up. I sat down on the couch and spread my legs. Bonnie got on her knees and started to tease me by rubbing my clit. I moaned before Chica shut me up by kissing me. Bonnie stuck in two fingers before moving her face closer to eat me out. Chica grabbed one of my tits while our tongues tangled and danced. The pleasure was overwhelming. It felt even better than last night. I couldn't wait for the males. Bonnie increased her speed while Chica continued to make out with me. I moaned into Chica's mouth as the pleasure only increased. I felt my orgasm coming. I think Chica sensed this because she tightened her grip around my tits. Chica parted from me just in time as I screamed in ecstasy. My juices splashed onto Bonnie's face and hand. Bonnie stood up before we shared my juices between kisses. Bonnie pulled me into a passionate kiss while Chica stood behind her, grabbing Bonnie's ass and tits. Bonnie released me from her grip and sat down on the couch and spread her legs. I got on my knees and gently teased her as she moaned softly. I stuck two fingers in and began moving it like a piston. I got closer to her pussy before gently flicking my tongue, teasing her more. I began to lick and finger faster. Chica put her tits in Bonnie's face and Bonnie took one of her tits in her mouth and the other in her hand. Bonnie's free hand held my head in place. I continued my fingering and licking, only increasing the speed. I felt her body begin to shake from the pleasure. Bonnie's grip on my head began to tighten. Bonnie's body began to shake even more until her juices splashed onto my face and hand. I stood up while smiling. Bonnie stayed on the couch panting but Chica came over to me so we could share her juices. Me and Chica continued to kiss while Bonnie took a break. I felt Chica ran a hand onto my ass while her other went up my skirt. I moaned as she did this. Chica parted from me and gestured me to the couch. Bonnie got up. They somehow knew what the plan was because Chica sat beside me while Bonnie got on her knees again. Bonnie stuck two fingers in both of us while we kissed. Bonnie started at a rapid speed. I knew tonight would be a lot of fun. Bonnie increased her speed even faster. This feeling was amazing. _Why did I never work here before?!_ I thought as the pleasure from Bonnie increased. I felt Chica grab one of my tits so I returned the favor. Bonnie increased her speed bringing me ever so close to my orgasm. I parted from Chica as my orgasm came. My juices splashed onto Bonnie's hand. A few seconds later, Chica screamed in ecstasy as her juices splashed onto Bonnie's hand as well. Me and Chica sat on the couch, panting while Bonnie greedily cleaned her hand. I looked at the time. 5:36 am. _Where did the time go?!_ Bonnie noticed me looking at the time and did the same. She sighed as this night would soon end. Bonnie pulled me into a kiss before Chica did. Bonnie pulled away to let Chica have a turn. Chica pulled me into a deep, long, and passionate kiss. Chica slowly parted from me before the two of them walked out, swaying their hips. I quickly got dressed and packed my stuff. I knew tomorrow night would bring even more pleasure. I waited the next twenty minutes before I made my way to the door. I met Adam there.

"Hey, Michelle. How was your night?" He asked, taking off his coat.

"Hey, Adam. It was good." I said, blushing a little.

"Bonnie bring her lady friend?" He smirked a little. I nodded.

"I have a question. I saw a poster in my room for someone called Foxy. I don't see Foxy in the display room." Adam nodded.

"Foxy. He had a malfunction. He's in the back room now. He's uhh... out of order."

"Okay. Well, see you tonight!" He waved goodbye as I walked out. I walked home and laid on my bed when I got there.

 **This is the end of this chapter. Sorry that I'm really late on uploading this. I was hanging out with a friend last night. Sorry that this chapter is also short. The lesbian scenes can get repetitive. Anyways, I've come up with a new idea for a story. It won't be as sexual as these other stories but, it's in the pizzeria of FNAF 1. Foxy has a crush on Chica. Bonnie is a girl. Bonnie convinces Foxy to dance with Chica at some kid's birthday party the next day. That's going to be what the story's about but, let me know what you guys think about the story. As always, see you next chapter!  
**


	3. Big Fox

I began my third night on the job. I couldn't wait to see what would happen tonight. I felt hot all the time and the animatronics were constantly on my mind. I checked the camera in the display room to find non of the animatronics had moved. I heard a sound in the east hallway and found a crimson fox. I knew who it was from the posters.

"Hello, Foxy." I said seductively. He walked in. He was clearly male.

"Ahoy." He replied. I didn't expect him to have a pirate accent.

"Come to have a fun time?" I asked with lust in my eyes. He nodded with a grin. He had a hook, eye patch, ripped brown pants, gold and white teeth, and holes in his suit. Foxy pulled me into a deep kiss, gripping my tits as he did this. We slowly parted before I looked into his amber eyes. He was about 6 feet 3". Foxy quickly lifted me up and threw me onto the couch.

"Rough much?" I said.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I never said I didn't like it." I replied seductively. He grinned. I pulled down my shorts and got ready for Foxy. Foxy pulled down his brown pants. Foxy didn't waste time getting ready as he quickly inserted himself. I winced as began to pound me like a piston. I moaned loudly as Foxy began so quickly. Foxy seemed to be the rough one out of the three I had, had sex with so far. Foxy continued his rythem, only speeding up while also grabbing one of my tits. Foxy was clearly a dominant kind of animatronic. I moaned louder as Foxy's grip tightened on my tit. I felt my orgasm come. Foxy continued to fuck me for a few more minutes until he came. A warm feeling shot through my body. Foxy pulled out after roping my insides with his sticky cum. I laid there in pleasure as Foxy took a break. He was panting by now. I got up and got fully naked this time.

"I'm your bitch tonight." I said. A grin came upon his snout. Foxy quickly got up and ran at me, taking me by surprise and bending me over the couch. Foxy entered my ass with his large 13 inch crimson fox cock. He began to immediately pound me. I screamed as pleasure came over my body. I felt my orgasm come already. I heard the sound of a splash on the ground. My juices had squirted out of my pussy as Foxy continued to pound me from behind. Foxy continued to pound me before a lead a hand down to my pussy. Foxy began to finger me vigorously. I screamed in pleasure as Foxy not only fucked my ass, but finger fucked my pussy. I felt my pussy tighten around his fingers only encouraging him to speed up faster. I screamed in pleasure as my third orgasm approached before my juices splashed onto his fingers and the floor. Foxy began to tremble as he continued to fuck my ass. I felt a familiar sticky fluid shoot through my ass. I moaned in pleasure. Foxy pulled out and was panting by now. I took a break while Foxy sat on the couch. After I finished my break, I got on my knees. Foxy grinned. I got ready as Foxy stood up. He gripped the back of my head before sending me down all thirteen inches. I gagged a little and my pupils shrunk. Foxy held me until I needed breath. He let go of me and I started coughing. This only made him grin more. Maybe this is why he is out of order. Foxy gripped the back of my head again and forced me down on his member but this started a rythem. This time it was rather slow. I guess he wasn't as rough with blowjobs. I started to move my head up and down before rapidly increasing my speed. Foxy moaned in a pirate accent. If that makes sense. I continued giving him a blowjob until I felt him began to shake.

"Yarr!" He yelled as he pulled out and released his load. It covered my face and tits. I smiled as I cleaned up the mess he made. Foxy grabbed me and bent me over my desk but this time he entered my pussy. He began to pound my tight pussy while he gripped my hips harder with every passing minute. I screamed in pleasure as Foxy fucked my brains out. Foxy continued this until he cummed in my pussy before he pulled out, covering my chest in his hot load.

"Foxy. That was amazing." I said, panting heavily. He smiled before he pulled me into a final deep kiss. Foxy got his pants back on and walked out of the office. I quickly got dressed and finished the last hour of my shift cleaning my office of his mess.

 **I'm going to end this here. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll be working endlessly to post the chapters since I was late on uploading and as always, see you guys next chapter!**


	4. Out Of Hibernation

I started my fourth night. I couldn't wait for what the animatronics would do to me. Foxy was rough and I liked that. Bonnie was my first and Chica was my second. Freddy however, I had yet to wait for him to come. He soon would and many times. I heard shifting and movement before Freddy was gone from the display area. I waited for him for another five minutes before he appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Freddy." I said in a seductive tone and winked at him. He grinned.

"Hey." He replied walking in. He was the tallest out of the four. He was about 6ft7. Freddy pulled me into a kiss before I got undressed. I sat down in my chair again and we began to make out. Freddy seemed to move pretty fast, just like Foxy did where Chica and Bonnie took it slow. Maybe the guys were programmed to be like males. (No sexism intended. I'm a guy myself.) I felt Freddy grab one of my tits. I moaned as he slid a hand onto my vagina. Freddy parted from me, getting on his knees. I spread my legs as he quickly began to lick me. I moaned and held his head in place. I took his top hat and placed it on my head. Freddy stuck two fingers before increasing his speed only pleasuring me more. He fondled one of my tits with his free hand. I felt my orgasm coming. Freddy increased his speed rapidly. I screamed as pleasure paralyzed my body. My juices squirted onto his hand and face. He stood up grinning.

"How's that for a starter?" He asked.

"Great. Your turn." I said. Freddy grin grew bigger and he sat down on the couch. I quickly got on my knees as he readied his member. He stroked it a few times before I pulled it into my mouth. I began to move my head slowly up and down, starting the rythem as Freddy moaned in pleasure. I slowly sped up my rythem as Freddy continued to moan. I reached a good speed as Freddy's moans occurred more often and became louder. I felt Freddy grip the back of my head as he was about to cum. He thrusted once and unloaded himself into my throat. I swear it was the biggest load I ever got from anyone. I pulled out after I swallowed his cum. Freddy was panting by now. I smiled before he grabbed me and spread my legs. He quickly inserted himself into my pussy and began the piston-like rythem. I moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me! Harder!" I screamed as he increased his speed tremendously. I screamed louder as he fucked my brains out and turned my pussy red. I screamed even louder when he managed to increase his speed. I felt my orgasm coming. I screamed in pleasure as my juices squirted out allowing his dick to slide in and out even quicker. I felt him grip legs tightly as he was about to cum again. I screamed as the familiar warm feeling shot through my body like the night before. Freddy pulled out as his cum dripped out of my pussy. I took a break as Freddy kissed me. I felt him reach for my ass.

"You like it don't you?" I asked. Freddy nodded. I got up and stood in front of Freddy. He began to play with my ass before grabbing my hips and lowering me onto his erection. I inserted himself into my ass before he began to pound me hard. I screamed as he started the rythem so quickly. He moved a hand from my hip to my pussy and began to finger me. The pleasure was amazing. I screamed and moaned louder as I came closer to my third orgasm. Freddy continued to fuck me harder only increasing his thrusting and fingering. I felt my orgasm come as he soon came to. I felt his hot, sticky cum rope my ass. I climbed off of him and collapsed in a heap on the floor. I quickly fell asleep. I woke up and got dressed quickly. I noticed that the night was almost over. I packed my stuff and waited for Adam at the door.

"Hey Michelle!" He said. I waved.

"Freddy?" He asked. I nodded.

"He always somehow makes the guards tired. I don't know how. See you tonight!" He said as he entered his office. I slowly made my way back home before jumping onto my bed and falling asleep.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Sorry that this was so short. I find the scenes with Freddy awkward to write as he's my least favorite character other than BB. I will be adding the toy animatronics in. They'll probably arrive by the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, and as always, see you next chapter!**


	5. Toys

I walked to the pizzeria and saw Adam waiting.

"Hey, Adam." I said as I walked in.

"Hey. Umm... we got some new animatronics if you'd like to test them out." He said. I liked the sound of this as slutty as that sounds.

"Yeah... uhh... sure." I said.

"You don't have to." He added.

"No, no. I just don't want to admit agreeing to testing sex bots." I rubbed my arm.

"I see. Yeah, well, see you at six." With that, Adam left the building and I walked to my office. I sat down in my chair and grabbed the tablet. I noticed a new display stage in the display room. On it were three new animatronics. The looked smaller than the originals but looked almost like a toy. One that was obviously supposed to be like Freddy, had the same tophat and bowtie. The one that was like a Toy Bonnie however, was blue instead of purple and was slimmer but more curvy. The last one was definitely hotter than Chica. She wore pink panties and a bib that read: _Let's Fuck!_ I didn't know if they had a replacement for Foxy too. I assumed they did but I wasn't sure until I noticed a new camera on the tablet. I selected the camera and I saw a darkroom. I couldn't see anyone inside.

"Maybe the replacement isn't here yet." I decided to go to the display room. I made my way through the building and opened the red door. I saw the six animatronics and the new room. I looked around. So far, two out of three of the new ones were female which I didn't mind. The animatronics stayed in their places as I roamed around. I heard a voice. I listened carefully and found the source. I opened the door and found Foxy humming to himself.

"You're still active?" He nodded.

"See ya." I said as he continued to hum to himself. I closed the door and entered the darkroom. I turned on a light and found a box full of parts. I couldn't tell whether it was male or female, or what animal it was but it was definitely white and pink. I exited the room and walked back to my office. I sat down and waited patiently. Soon enough, I saw the new Bonnie walk in.

"What's your name?" I asked. The new Bonnie was definitely female.

"Bonnie but you can call me Toy Bonnie." She said in a cute voice.

"Alright. I'm Michelle." I said. I held out my hand. I didn't expect her to actually shake my hand.

"Who are your friends?" I asked.

"Toy Freddy and Toy Chica but... I have another but she isn't built yet." I didn't mind most of the new animatronics being female. I slowly got closer to her. We looked in each other's eyes. She had bright green eyes. She slowly moved in for a kiss. I hoped she'd make the first move. We began to kiss as she slid a hand onto my breasts. We parted slowly. I had worn a dress this night for this very reason. Toy Bonnie (T.B) slid onto her knees as I spread my legs. She smiled at how I let her do this. She moved my panties I couldn't wait for her to pleasure me. The girls seemed to be better at the fingering and licking than the guys. She rubbed my pussy, teasing me.

"Bonnie." I moaned as she slid a finger in followed by a second finger. She moved her face closer teasing me with the anticipation. T.B began to flick her tongue gently, making sure to tease me more before she picked up her pace. I moaned and held her head in place. I started to grab one of my tits as the pleasure increased. T.B increased her speed slightly. My moans soon became loud and sharp before my orgasm finally came. My juices squirted onto her face and hand just like the others. T.B got up smiling as she swallowed my juices.

"Your... turn." I said between breaths. She smiled and laid on the floor and spread her legs. I moved closer to her body before sticking in two fingers. She moaned before I pulled her into a kiss. Our tongues tangled as I slowly increased my fingering. I broke our kiss and moved my head back down past her torso, and stopped at her pussy. I slowly began to lick her, increasing my licking to match the fingering. She moaned and held my head in place. I was glad she was enjoying this. I increased my speed with each passing minute until I felt her body writhe and shake with pleasure. I knew she was very close to her orgasm. After a few passing minutes, she screamed in ecstasy as her juices splashed onto my hand and face. I swallowed her juices greedily before getting up.

"You're good at this." She said in a seductive way before she pushed me back onto the couch. T.B climbed on top of me and began to kiss me vigorously. I felt her slide her hands onto my breasts before she gripped them tightly through my dress. I slid my hands onto her torso and began to feel her body. I went for her large tits. I gripped them firmly as our tongues danced and tangled. I slid my hands down her torso and onto her ass. She didn't have the largest ass but it was of fair size. I squeezed her ass firmly as we continued to kiss. I felt one of her hands slide up my skirt. She fingered me while we continued to make out. I moaned into her mouth. I gripped her ass even more firm than I already was as she increased her fingering rapidly. I felt my orgasm coming soon. She continued this and soon broke our kiss and slid onto her knees.

"Bonnie!" I screamed as she began to lick my pussy swiftly. I felt my orgasm come and paralyze my body. My juices splashed onto T.B's face as my orgasm came. I laid there breathless and pleasured. T.B climbed back onto me and began to kiss me again before sliding her mouth down to my cleavage. She pulled out my tits from my dress and shoved one in her mouth. I moaned as she pleasured me greatly. She teased the nipple of my free tit with her finger. She slid her free hand onto my leg before moving it to grip my ass. T.B did this for a while before she decided to switch things up. She gave me a look and I knew what she wanted.

"You really like me, don't you?" I said seductively before planting my ass in her face. She grinned naughtily as she gripped my ass.

"It's so big." She said. (That's what she said. Literally.) I squeaked in surprise as she smacked my ass hard, leaving a red mark. She did everything she had, she smacked it, jiggled it, kissed it, played with it, you name it, she did it. Our intercourse would soon end. She pulled me into a deep passionate kiss before she left. I got dressed and headed for the door. I met Adam.

"Hey, Michelle. How were the new animatronics?" He asked.

"Toy Bonnie came over. She was pretty good from what I got." I replied.

"Cool. Anyways, here's your pay for the week. Could you work this weekend?" I nodded.

"See you tonight then." He said as I walked out of the pizzeria. I made my way home and took a good, long nap.

 **I'm going to end this here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, see you next chapter!**


	6. Threesome

I started my sixth night on the job. I couldn't wait to try out the other new animatronics. I met Adam at the door.

"Hey, Michelle. Just letting you know, the animatronic that isn't built yet, but she will be ready in about two nights." He said.

"Cool. See you later!" I said. He waved and I walked to my office. I sat down after a long walk in heels. I checked the cameras and Toy Chica was already gone along with Toy Freddy. I waited for them and sure enough they showed up. Toy Freddy (T.F) and Toy Chica (T.C) walked in. T.C swayed her hips. She wore pink panties and a bib that covered her large breasts. She had blue eyes just like both Freddy and his toy counterpart.

"Hello." I said seductively pulling T.C into a kiss. She kissed back violently before we parted. I pulled T.F into a kiss and he was a bit more calm. T.C was already sitting on the couch. Me and T.F parted.

"What first?" I asked. T.C gestured me to sit beside her. I did so and T.F got on his knees. I wore a skirt tonight and spread my legs. T.C had already removed her panties and T.F removed mine. He stuck two fingers in both of us before starting his rythem. Me and T.C began to kiss as T.F fingered us both, pleasuring us insanely. Our tongues entwined and tangled as we kissed. I grabbed for one of her breasts. They were larger than mine. We kissed as T.F increased his speed. He moved his face closer to my pussy before he began to lick. It pleasured me even more than before. I continued to kiss Chica and grab her tits. I couldn't help it. Freddy increased his speed. I felt my orgasm coming. Chica screamed in pleasure as her juices squirted. I felt my orgasm coming in the next couple seconds. Surely enough, the familiar pleasure of an orgasm shot through my body. My juices squirted onto face and hand. Freddy stood up.

"You girls are great." He said, eyeing our bodies. I giggled while T.C blushed. I got on my knees while T.C stayed in her spot. Freddy readied his cock and shoved it in my mouth before Chica pulled him into a kiss. I began slowly but soon rapidly increased my speed. Freddy was busy with T.C while I rapidly sucked. I enjoyed sucking dick so much. _Am I a slut?!_ I thought as I continued my sucking. I picked up my speed swiftly as he was ready to cum. I felt him grip my head as his cum flew down my throat. I shared his load with T.C. We smiled at him seductively before T.C climbed onto him and began to ride him. I put my pussy in front of his face as he began to work. I moaned loudly and so did T.C.

"Freddy." We moaned in unison. He must be in heaven for him. Fucking two hot girls at the same time. He picked up his pace with both of us. I felt my orgasm coming already. I screamed in pleasure as my juices released. T.F groaned in pleasure. I removed myself from him as he fucked T.C. I moved in front of T.C and began to kiss her. T.F picked up his pace as I kissed T.C.

"Guhh!" Was all T.F said as he cummed inside of her. T.C got off of T.F and I climbed on. T.C put her breasts in T.F's face and he went to work on both of us. T.F began to pound my pussy. He put his hands on my hips to regulate a speed while slowly speeding up. I moaned in pleasure which soon turned to screams of pure ecstasy. I felt my body shake as my orgasm approached. In the new ten seconds, I screamed louder as my juices leaked. I was panting and my tongue lulled to the side. I felt T.F began to tremble as he would soon cum. He picked up his pace one more time before he unloaded himself into me. I felt a familiar warm liquid shoot through my body. I got off of T.F as the clock chimed for six. I quickly got dressed and left for the door. I met Adam at the door and left for home.

 **Sorry that I was really late on this chapter. I recently got focused on my romance stories than my sexual stories. I made this chapter short because there's a chapter that I've planned and I really want to write it already. I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, see you next chapter! BYE!**


	7. Mistress Mangle

I started another night working this job. The job was amazing. To have sex for six hours practically. I noticed the phone flashing with a message. I pressed the button. It was Adam.

"Hey, Michelle. Just letting you know, the new Foxy is built. If you want to test her out, go by all means. That's all I wanted to have say, have a good night." *Beep* I smiled a little not knowing what to expect. I slowly walked down the hallway and into the display room. None of the animatronics moved. I walked to the new room and opened the door. I turned the light on and saw the animatronic. A white vixen. The fox quickly sprung to life. The fox walked over to me.

"Hello, missy." She said. I looked at her.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Mistress Mangle." She answered in a typical southern sassy-woman accent.

"So, you're Foxy's replacement?"

"Do you ever talk normally?" She retorted. I was taken aback.

"Why are you being rude?" I asked.

"Don't talk back, missy!" Mangle said, closing the door. Whatever she was programmed to do, she was more dominant than Foxy himself. Mangle walked over to me. I slowly backed up until I hit a wall.

"Don't be afraid, missy. I also never got your name." She said.

"M-Michelle." I replied. Mangle grabbed me and forced me on my knees.

"You'll do everything I say, got it?" I nodded fearfully.

"Good." Mangle forced my face in front of her pussy. I didn't mind her being forceful. I actually wanted a dominant female. I put two fingers in her before getting closer to lick her. She moaned and held my head in place. I picked up my pace gradually. One of her hands moved up to her tit to pleasure herself more. I began to lick and finger faster and harder, earning loud moans from her. I picked up my pace with each passing minute, turning her moans into screams of pleasure and delight. Her body began to shake. She was close to an orgasm. I picked up my pace as her juices squirted onto my face. I swallowed her juices greedily.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"You will refer to me as Mistress, got it?" I nodded.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Now show me what you got." I stood up and got undressed. Mangle stared at my body.

"Excellent. Lay down." I did as she said. Mangle got close to my pussy, teasing me with the anticipation. Her hot breath stimulated me. She began to rub my pussy. I moaned.

"Oh..." I moaned. She looked into my eyes.

"Please." I pleaded for her to stop the teasing.

"I'll just tease you more." She said.

"Please. I want you, Mistress." I said. She grinned and stuck in a finger followed by another finger. I moaned in pleasure before she got her face closer. She began to rapidly finger me and eat me out. The pleasure was like nothing before. I screamed as pleasure controlled my body. She began to moan herself. The vibrations from her moans, only pleasuring me more. I began to grab my tits with one hand, the other holding Mangle's head in place. I screamed as my orgasm came. Pleasure filled my body as my juices leaked onto Mangle's face. She got up grinning.

"Come here." She said. I did as she said and got up. Mangle walked over to me. I watched her carefully and fearfully as to what she'd do next. Mangle quickly grabbed my arm and put it behind my back. The pain was real but pleasuring. Being dominated like this. Mangle pulled me into a rough kiss. She was definitely more rough than Foxy. She grabbed one of my tits with her free hand. I moaned as she parted from me.

"I'm gonna enjoy your body and there's nothing you can do about it." Mangle said.

"Yes, Mistress." I said. She grinned.

"Why don't you turn around? Or will I have to punish you?" Mangle said.

"No, Mistress." I said as I turned around.

"Good." She said as she grabbed a handful of my ass. I moaned in pleasure as she gripped my ass tighter.

"You like that don't you, you naughty girl?"

"Yes, Mistress." I replied. She grinned and began to feel my tits.

"You have a fine body." She said, grabbing my tits firmly. I smiled a little. Out of all the animatronics, she talked the most. She lead a hand down to my pussy and began to rub it.

"Want me to return the favor, M-mistress?" I asked.

"Oh, it'd be wonderful." She replied. I turned around to face her.

"Did I say you could turn around?" Mangle asked.

"No, Mistress. I'm sorry. Don't punish me." I pleaded.

"I have to punish girls who don't listen." Mangle forced me to turn around and slapped my ass. Hard. Very hard. Turning it red. I squeaked trying not to get myself in more trouble.

"Good. Now you can turn around." Mangle said. I did so slowly. I lead a hand to her crouch. She moaned before returning the favor. We began to kiss wildly as we fingered each other. I picked up my speed rapidly as she did so. I screamed in pleasure as Mangle parted from me. Mangle buried her face into my cleavage. I moaned and screamed louder, continuing the finger her. I felt the pleasure paralyze my body. My juices squirted as Mangle did too. I looked at the time. 5:45.

"Mistress." I said, she looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I have to go soon. Can we kiss? Mistress?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied, pulling me violently towards her lips. Lips locked and tongues tangled. I kissed back violently. I felt lust for her despite her roughness. I liked the animatronics being rough. We kissed until the clock chimed for six. I quickly got dressed.

"Bye, Mistress." I felt her slap my ass as I left. I blushed a little and walked into the main area. I met Adam at the door.

"Hey, Michelle. How was your night?" Adam asked.

"Good. Mangle's a bit rough but... she's good." I admitted. He smiled.

"At least they're getting practice, right?" Adam said.

"I guess. See you tonight." I said and left. This job was turning out to be amazing although it was constantly on my mind and making me horny in public. Maybe it was a problem.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been procrastinating recently about doing it and I finally felt motivated to do it. I've also finally felt motivated to do another chapter of Lined Up. I've started working on it since yesterday. As always, I'll see you guys next chapter! BYE!**


	8. Information

Hey guys, sorry about the delay but I've realized I haven't been that motivated to write chapters for this story so I'm going to end it but I'll make a similar story with a different character. I may have a bit of romance in it. That's all I wanted to say, so this is the end of Michelle's Nights at Freddy's. This new story will be similar to it but it'll be about a male guard and a female Foxy. The story will be called 'A Female Fox'. I'm not sure who the guard will be but it WILL not be Jeremy or Fritz. I personally don't see them as manly characters, especially Fritz. Mike however, seems a bit more brave to me, I'm not sure why. I may use Mike Schmidt, a brother of Mike, or an entirely new character. But as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this bit of information and I'll see you later!


End file.
